


The Ensemble Excitation

by orphan_account



Series: Putting The BIG In The Big Bang Theory [3]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Footplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Sex, Yeah It's A Trilogy Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leonard's looking at making the situation a little more interesting...





	The Ensemble Excitation

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know the series had been labeled as complete since I released the second part, but I would be lying if I said I hadn't considered writing a third part at the time. But yeah, I gave in to my own thoughts and included Raj, so he's gonna have some fun with the guys as well!

“Oh, Leonard, _yes_!”

It had been another few days since Howard had moved in with Leonard after his break-up with Raj. He had completely gotten over it, finding a new boyfriend in Leonard as the two continued to use their tiny Sheldon as a pet in their sexual conquests. Both men stayed home to accomplish this; Howard also stayed inside in order to avoid Raj, who had fortunately not come by the apartment at all anyway, much to their relief.

Leonard was grunting heavily as he pounded Howard over the bed that used to be Sheldon’s. Sheldon was currently stuck inside Howard’s asshole, moving violently around as his roommate-turned-master fucked his other master vigorously. Howard was also moaning at the sensation, stroking his cock in hopes of cumming.

“Almost there, Leonard…fuck…!” Howard panted before cum began oozing out like a fountain, landing on his stomach.

“Think I might also be-!“ Leonard also came, inside Howard’s asshole. From inside, Sheldon was practically drowning from the load, struggling for breath while also swallowing some of it for food; it was the only thing he was permitted to consume, really. Howard shivered as he felt a wave of cum within him making a home of his ass, and could also feel Sheldon swimming through it all, in hopes of being let out.

As Leonard pulled his cock out of Howard, a stream of cum leaked out of the engineer’s pucker, staining the bedsheets below. Within the stream was a hand that first stuck by the edge of the entrance, before being immediately pushed out of it. Sheldon lay in the puddle of splooge for a few seconds before getting up and was subsequently picked up by Leonard as he was placed in Howard’s hand.

“Ten minutes, huh…” Howard mused as he brought Sheldon closer to his face. “Surely that’s a new record, Leonard?”

Leonard nodded, and Howard chuckled while Sheldon cowered within himself.

“Aw, you’re so adorable…” Howard cooed. “If you weren’t so good at being a toy I could just eat you up like this!”

Sheldon let out a tiny yip in protest before being snatched out of Howard’s grip by Leonard.

“That’s it; he’s sleeping on _my_ balls tonight.” Leonard grinned, positioning himself in the bed to get ready to sleep. He lowered the hand with Sheldon to his crotch and lifted his cock with the other. He tilted his hand so Sheldon landed on his balls before letting go of his cock, trapping him between them.

“So how’d you like being the top for a change?” Howard asked, his hands placed behind his head.

“It…was different. Kinda fun feeling Sheldon bouncing on and off my cock when fucking you.”

Howard laughed. “And I suppose…I got a kick out of feeling him inside of me. He’s seriously a _mazing_ in there!”

He leaned over to Leonard, grazing his lips with a soft kiss as the experimental physicist giggled at the contact, humming in content.

“Say, Howard,” Leonard spoke up. “I was thinking…about letting Sheldon be a little bigger.” His cock was giving a small stirring in response as if Sheldon was reacting to what he could hear. Leonard turned on his side so that Sheldon was smothered in his balls so that he couldn’t hear.

“Like…how much bigger?”

“Only…a couple more inches.” Leonard raised his hands and at first put them at a distance similar to Sheldon’s height before slowly and slightly increasing it until the distance was doubled. “I figure that if we’re gonna keep him like this, and by god I fucking want to, then I’d like to experiment with him a bit, y’know? See how he is at different sizes. I really want to use his head as a buttplug, so I can walk around with him smelling my ass all day.”

“And also drinking any cum I leave in there?” Howard added, giving Leonard a knowing look.

The experimental physicist shoved his boyfriend playfully. “I think I might get to work on a growth ray. Or possibly just reconfigure the shrink ray so it’s also capable of-”

Howard raised a hand, his grin straightened into a neutral expression. “You…don’t need to do that.” Leonard cocked his head in confusion, which Howard took as an opportunity to explain himself. “Well, let’s just say you’re not the only one with a size kink…”

Leonard still looked at him oddly. Howard sighed as he got out of bed and put on his clothes. He then tossed a pair of boxers at Leonard who quickly put them on with Sheldon safely within them, caged by his sweaty, cum-stained cock and sack.

“I can show you.”

\---

“What are we doing at the university at night?!” Leonard exclaimed in a panic. “We could get caught!”

Howard had driven to CalTech, and with a key in his pocket he let themselves in and made his way through the halls. Leonard was following behind him, his wrists together as he twiddled his thumbs.

“Don’t be silly, Leonard, I mean we work here, don’t we?”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Yes, but would it be a little odd if someone found out that two of their employees were in the building late at night despite not having been in at all in the past few days.”

Howard rounded a familiar corner and chuckled. “Ah, Leonard, you worry too much. Sheldon, rub his cock a little.”

Leonard could feel tiny hands working on his junk, causing him to go half-hard in only a matter of seconds.

“That still doesn’t get old!” He whispered.

“Here we are.” Howard proclaimed as they approached Raj’s office. Looking back at Leonard, he could see the confusion in his eyes. “Can you see why I’d like to do this _now_?”

“So you’re saying Raj has been working on a…”

“Yeah.” Howard replied. “He had made it back when we were together, actually. It was kinda for us to spice things up in the bedroom; but we never got around to using it on ourselves. Don’t worry, we have tested it on a living thing. Boy, did I have to get pest control ASAP when we grew a spider in his house…”

Opening the door, Howard and Leonard were surprised to see that while the office looked mainly intact and as it normally did, there were numerous holes made along the wall behind the desk chair. They weren’t terribly big, but they were noticeable – the fact that they were seemingly covered up rather poorly with the desk chair in the first place perhaps gave them away.

“Holy shit…” Leonard exclaimed (and not just at Sheldon’s increasing speed). “Raj…really went crazy, didn’t he?”

“He must’ve been really pissed after we broke up…” Howard commented. “But at least it wasn’t a person. Now, that’s not important. We came here to find his-aha!”

Hidden amongst his books on a shelf was a grey and purple contraption glowing a faint red. Howard reached out and quickly swiped the ray gun from its place. He then turned to Leonard and signaled for him to exit, following suit afterward.

“Sweet, we got it!” Howard exclaimed triumphantly when he and Leonard got in the car and got ready to go home. “You ready to use this, baby?”

Leonard sighed. “Howard, I think I’d like to just go to bed when we get back…right after I masturbate.”

\--

It was morning, and Leonard has gotten out of bed and walked into the living room with Sheldon in his boxers to find Howard making breakfast completely naked. The growth ray was situated on the coffee table waiting to be used.

“Morning!” Howard greeted as he stepped away from the kitchen to give Leonard a kiss on the cheek, and a kiss to his crotch for Sheldon. “Making a big breakfast for a big day of experimenting!”

“Hey, do you know any specifics on the growth ray?” Leonard asked. “Did you and Raj trial out its capabilities?”

“Of course!” Howard motioned towards the couch, making his way to sit in Sheldon’s former spot and put his feet up while gesturing at Leonard to follow suit. He picked up the device and looked at it thoroughly. “Raj built the growth ray so that it only allows the target to grow up to double their current size. We tested this out multiple times on action figures and cutlery just to make sure. We also found that the action figures took more time to double in size than the cutlery did, but we still needed to go to Ikea by the end of the day regardless.”

Leonard smiled as he reached into his boxers and pulled Sheldon out. “So…he’ll still be smaller than our feet, right?”

“Yep. _And_ just as pliable as he is now.”

“Let’s do it, Howard.”

Leonard set Sheldon down on the coffee table as he and Howard took their feet off and leaned forward the get a better look. The latter pointed the gun directly at Sheldon, only at what looked to them like a small distance away from his. Leonard and Howard interlocked hands as the engineer pulled the trigger, releasing a red beam that surrounded Sheldon while also catching him off-balance. Now forcibly seated on the table, Sheldon’s breaths were increasing in frequency as he felt himself growing in a matter of seconds. The sensation ended as quickly as it had started, and what Leonard and Howard saw was a slightly bigger Sheldon lying down on the coffee table, probably around at least eight or nine inches in height now.

The two looked on shocked and amazed as Leonard picked him up. Fortunately, since he was easier to get a grasp of, Leonard moved his thumb around Sheldon, examining him closely.

“Hey, Howard, could you go get me one of my socks?”

“Sure.” Howard got up from the couch and walked out of the room.

Looking back at Sheldon, Leonard smiled down at him. “Well, well, Sheldon. Looks like you’ve gained a bit of your size back. What do you have to say to that?”

“Th-Thank you…” Sheldon answered sheepishly.

“Well, you’re welcome. But…I think you should return the favor in a more… _appropriate_ …way for your master…” Leonard looked up as he heard and saw Howard come back with a pair of white socks with a red ring on each one. He put them on the coffee table next to Leonard’s feet.

Without hesitation, Leonard brought Sheldon to his right foot, practically pressing his entire body into it as if to squish him. Fortunately, Sheldon picked up on what Leonard was telling him to do as he grabbed onto the interspaces of his foot. At first he was failing to maintain his grip as the foot was rather dampened with sweat, but eventually he was firmly placed on the foot without any assistance.

Leonard gasped as he felt Sheldon on his foot at his new size, and leaned back. He could feel his cock stirring as Sheldon then began to lick the foot – hell, he didn’t even _ask_ to do that! The experimental physicist gestured at Howard, pointing at his feet and his socks. Comprehending the charade, Howard leaned down to put on the first sock on the free foot.

“Oh, yeah, Sheldon. Work that tongue for me, bitch.” Leonard moaned as Howard began putting the other sock over Leonard’s right foot. He could slowly see Sheldon’s body being replaced by fabric, buried between the cotton and the sole of his boyfriend’s foot.

“You said he was pliable, right?” Leonard asked.

Howard nodded, and Leonard slowly got up from the couch and onto his feet. When placing his feet down, he at first was slow and precarious; after all, he was still worried about causing major harm to Sheldon – they didn’t want to grow him back, so how could they possibly deal with an injured tiny Sheldon? But after a few seconds of pressing his right foot down, hearing teeny little yelps of discomfort coming from below, Leonard pressed his feet down like he normally would. He wiggled his toes as he moaned in content.

“Oh, yeah…” Leonard also lightly stomped his right foot, his boner jumping slightly with each _thump_ the foot made with the floor.

“How good is he?” Howard asked as he got up, making a grab for the growth ray.

“Better than before!” Leonard gasped, ceasing his stomping as he let Sheldon continue licking his foot undisturbed. “This feels amazing!”

“You got any other plans for him?” Howard’s fingers were near the trigger almost teasingly, although Leonard looked at him with a little shock.

“Honey, slow down! And watch where you-“

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!”

Howard squealed slightly as his fingers squeezed the trigger tightly, a red beam shooting Leonard in the chest and causing him to fall to the floor. The engineer turned around to find none other than Raj standing at the door – albeit uncomfortably so – his eyes filled with fury.

“R-Raj?! It’s…it’s been a-”

The astrophysicist approached him and grabbed his wrist, causing him to let go of the growth ray. “I can’t believe you stole my growth ray! It’s not enough that we break up, so you’re just gotta have the last laugh, huh? Well, we’ll see who’s laughing when-”

“Guys!” Leonard hissed faintly. He was curling within himself, feeling immense pains in his stomach. He recoiled as he hit the floor with a thud. Howard rushed over to his side and held his hand close to his chest.

“Leonard!” Howard exclaimed in fear. “What happened?”

“Wait, did you just shoot Leonard with that growth ray?” Raj asked, leaning towards them.

“Yeah, because your stupid ass-“ Howard stopped himself before he got heated. “Yes, I did. Accidentally.”

“Uh oh.”

“’Uh oh’? Why ‘uh-oh.’?!”

Howard shook his head as he suddenly realized what was probably going to happen.

“Oh. O-oh, fuck! Shit shit shit…”

The engineer made his way to his boyfriend’s right foot and was about to get the sock off until he noticed Leonard slowly but surely growing. As he sat in front of the foot, he found it hard to keep a firm grip on the sock to get it off, and even then, the foot began dragging his body backward as it continued to grow. Howard could also feel Sheldon in the sock getting bigger as well. Leonard’s socks did not last long as his feet soon ripped through them hastily, Sheldon collapsing in Howard’s lap before being scooped up in his hands.

Leonard’s eyes blinked a few times as he noticed what was going on. “Guys…?”

Soon he was triple Howard’s size, his feet almost intimidating to his boyfriend and pet as they watched it grow before them with the rest of his body. Leonard then kicked some of the furniture away effortlessly, sitting where the couch has been. From this angle, Howard and Sheldon could see his boxers giving away, practically tearing away as a massive cock emerged from the fabric of the former undergarments. It throbbed proudly in front of Leonard as he continued growing, and Raj watched him in shock.

“Fuck, that’s big!” the astrophysicist muttered in surprise, his own cock stirring at the sight.

“Are you enjoying this, Leonard?” Howard smirked to himself, putting Sheldon down as he walked over to his cock and started stroking it. “I must say, I’m jealous – now you’ve got the biggest cock in this relationship.”

Leonard looked down at Howard, now probably four or five times his size, and lowered a hand down to grab his small boyfriend as he stroked him with care. “Hell yeah I do.”

He gave Howard a soft kiss on the head, his lips covering half of his boyfriend’s head. He then put Howard down on his chest and motioned to his cock, to which Howard complied as he began stroking it, rubbing his hands all the way up and down the length of the shaft.

“Oh, fuck, this feels so good…” Howard moaned, stroking vigorously.

Noticing Sheldon still on the floor nearby, now probably around twenty inches, Leonard carefully leaned forward and picked him up. He then brought Sheldon to his face and licked him everywhere, and grinned.

“Now, I think _you’ve_ got some appreciation to show me. Luckily, I’ve got just the thing…”

Leonard moved his arm and shifted his ass so that his hand was below it. Howard quickly grabbed onto the cock for balance and as he did Leonard let out a deep moan of pleasure and slight discomfort. He then positioned Sheldon’s head close to where his pucker would sit, and let go of his pet as he lowered his ass back down, feeling Sheldon’s face protrude his asshole. He shifted himself a little more to engulf him inside and sighed once he heard a satisfying pop. Howard got back on track with his movements on Leonard’s cock, occasionally humping his own cock against it having discarded of his boxers.

Leonard then moaned again as he felt a slight tingling feeling in his asshole, almost as if Sheldon was moving inside him only slightly. He wriggled lightly and basked in the feeling of his pet’s body moving within his.

\---

Raj could only watch the somewhat sexy sight in front of him in awe, his crotch stirring quite uncomfortably in his pants. He swallowed as he contemplated taking them off in front of Leonard and Howard, but soon enough he felt restricted as the cock was practically bouncing at his point, and so he ripped off his pants and pulled down his boxers, revealing a hard, 18-inch cock; not only that but the cock was also rather girthy. He then took off the rest of his clothes and stroked his penis rapidly, moaning as he focused on Howard playing with Leonard’s cock.

“Holy shit, Raj,” Leonard mumbled, chuckling at the sight of the astrophysicist’s cock. “That thing looks like a monster. Did you-“

“I used the growth ray on myself but concentrated it on my penis,” Raj said roughly through pants and gasps. “After Howard broke up with me. I’ve been fucking the walls with this monster to vent out my anger.”

“Want me to take care of it?”

Raj stopped stroking as he looked up at Leonard in surprise, and soon enough a large hand wrapped itself around him and brought him to stand on the top of Leonard’s chest. The experimental physicist opened his mouth expectantly and Raj wasted no opportunity in shoving his cock in Leonard’s mouth, holding onto his nose for support while leaning forward.

Leonard’s tongue was _huge_. He let it slither all around Raj’s cock and sucked on it hungrily as Raj kept thrusting into his mouth. The astrophysicist kept moaning and screaming in bliss.

“That’s it, Leonard…” Raj huffed. “Take my cock like a good boy…oh god…this is so good, I think I might already be-”

He let out a howl as he climaxed, releasing a thick ooze of mouth inside Leonard’s mouth, who proceeded to swallow all of it. Leonard pulled away from Raj cock slowly and watched his friend, who was on his knees panting in triumph and exhaustion.

“C’mon, Raj, you can’t be tired now!” Leonard fake-whined, pushing him lightly – or forcefully, in Raj’s eyes – to his cock, meeting Howard’s gaze and taking note of his boner. “I still need to release _my_ load!”

Leonard adjusted himself so that his head was on the ground, and his asshole exposed. Raj and Howard clung to each other in the process, making sure to keep their weight in balance as their giant friend/boyfriend’s erect cock dwarfed them. Grinning, the two wrapped their arms and legs around either side of Leonard’s cock and stroked the shaft with their bodies.

Leonard was about to grab them and stroke his cock with them in his grip to get off faster, but then he had another idea.

Bringing a hand down to his ass crack, the experimental physicist let Raj and Howard continue working on his cock as he stuck a finger inside his pucker and gripped Sheldon’s feet from inside. Slowly, he began to pull his roommate-turned-pet out of the cock, groaning blissfully as he felt the tiny body press against his hole again. He tightened his grip on Sheldon’s body and began thrusting him in and out of his ass, and fortunately Sheldon was so used to this by now he no longer screamed. That _did_ take part of the fun out of it, but the effect of the thrusts made up for that and so much more.

Howard and Raj climbed up Leonard’s shaft as much as they could and interlocked fingers once they reached the tip, holding themselves firmly pressed against the cock as Leonard began to jerk like crazy; he was humping the air all the while toying with Sheldon in his anus, his breaths short and staggered as he was on the edge of release.

“Oh, f-fuck…!”

Leonard let out a powerful roar of a scream as he came, cum spurting out of his cock in all directions. He mostly stained his chest and the ceiling, but upon looking at his cock he noticed Raj and Howard’s cum-drenched faces pressed together above the head of his cock, their interlocked hands still rubbing the top of the shaft slowly.

The experimental physicist pulled Sheldon out of his asshole and dropped him on his chest. Howard and Raj got down from Leonard’s cock and stood on either side of the smallest man in the room.

“Damn, you guys shrank Sheldon?” Raj asked in disbelief, picking up his small friend in one hand before Howard claimed him.

“Yeah. He’s been our pet for a good week or so…” Howard trailed off as he stroked his own cock, which was begging for attention whilst licking his pet’s body. “Such…a good…pet…ooohhh….”

Knowing what was about to happen next, Howard brought Sheldon down to his cock and pumped it a few more times until he began ejaculating, covering the former theoretical physicist his own semen. He grinned in satisfaction as Sheldon began cleansing himself by licking the cum off in retaliation.

“I’d love to try him out with this bad boy sometime…” Raj said, picking up his softened cock (which was a hefty 12 inches) and waving it around.

Leonard picked up all three in his hand and sat up, hitting his head on the ceiling.

“I think this is great, guys...” He informed them as Howard and Raj smirked in response.

“You know, I think we’re gonna have a fucking blast together like this from now on!”


End file.
